New & Old Friends and Foes
by secret sonic 2
Summary: What happens when a old friend returns but also has a few friends of her own. This is my frist story so please be nice.


New & Old: Friends, and Foes

One morning an orange two -tailed fox woke up in his work shop in mystical ruins. When he tried to sit up he hit his head on the X-Tornado. When he got out, he rubbed his head where he hit it. Then all of a sudden a blue light came storming through. When it stopped, a huge gust of wind hit the fox in the face, and revealed a blue hedgehog.

Hedgehog: "Hey Tails', what are you doing?"

Tails': "Hey there Sonic! I was working on the X-Tornado last night, but I must have fallen asleep while working."

Girl: "Where am I, who am I, and where did I come from?"

A girl in the shadow said. This spooked the two that was talking.

Tails': "**C-C-COSMO! IS THAT REALLY YOU!**"

Sonic: "It's a G-g-ghost! Ah!" Runs away at high speeds.

Tails': "Hey wait for me Sonic!"

Cosmo: "Wait! Can you help me?"

Tails': "Who are you?"

Cosmo: "I don't know my name. All I can remember is a bright light than nothing."

Tails': "Wow that is weird."

Cosmo: "I think so to.

Tails': "You do look like Cosmo. But I think I should do a D.N.A. test, just to be sure. Is that ok with you?"

Cosmo: "It is ok with me. When can you start the test?"

Tails': "I can start when you are ready. My name is Miles Power but call me Tails'."

Cosmo: "Tails'. I think I've heard that name before."

Tails': "You may have. I am the Sidekick Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic: "Tails'! Get me out of this trap! You made it for Amy not **ME!**"

When Tails' and Cosmo came outside the workshop they could not help but laugh at sonic. He was hanging upside down by both his feet. They were tied up in a tree that was next to the workshops' door. When sonic heard them beard them laughing he shot them a death glare which stopped them both from laughing instantly.

Tails': "Sorry sonic. But you should have remembered the trap. You asked me to make it."

Amy: "SONIC, SONIC, SONIC THERE YOU ARE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!"

Sonic: "Tails' get me down NOW! Hey Ames look. Is that cosmos ghost?"

Amy: "Sonic there are no such things as g- g- g... A Ghost! ah!" She run away as fast as sonic.

Sonic: "Well that gets rid of her for now. Thanks Cosmo. I mean she is always after me."

Cosmo: "Always after you even at night?"

Sonic: "Yes. Even at night."

So they all went inside the workshop. Meanwhile in the top of some trees there were two people watching the group go inside the workshop. They were two foxes. One had four tails, and the other had three tails.

Four-tailed fox: "Did you hear that little brother?"

Three-tailed fox: "Yes I did. Blade do think she will remember us?"

Blade: "I do not know Zack. But I hope she does."

Zack: "Me too. That way we have a place to stay."

Blade: "You are right. We need a place for now. Come on Zack we have to go someone is coming this way."

Zack: "I sense them to. Let's go that way." He pointed to tails' workshop.

Blade: "Yes let's go."

Blade's fur was red with black stripes. Zack's fur looked just like shadow's fur, black with red stripes.

Meanwhile deep in the forest there were two people lost.

Person one: "CAN ANYONE HELP US! Hey are having you any luck?"

Person two: "Yes I am. The trees say that there is workshop just north of here, and that a fox owns it. They also say his name is Miles Tails' Power."

Person one: "You know what Jasmine? I love that you can talk with trees."

Jasmine: "Thank you Ashley."

Jasmine is not an animal. She is like Cosmo, but she wears yellow while Cosmo wears green. Ashley is a yellow hedgehog. She is wearing a red shirt with a red skirt, and some black boots. Jasmine is wearing a yellow shirt with some blue jeans, and some yellow ten shoes.

Ashley: "Come on then let's go! They are going to be there."

Jasmine: "You are right! But who is that?" She was pointing at Amy Ross. Amy was looking around like she was lost.

Ashley: "Hey are you lost?"

Amy: "Yes I am. Do you know how to get to town?"

Jasmine: "No we don't. But we are going to Tails' workshop. You can come with us if you want to."

Amy: "Thank you. But how do you know Tails'?"

Ashley: "We don't. We are just going to meet up with our boyfriends there."

Amy: "Okay. My name is Amy Rose."

Ashley: "My name is Ashley the hedgehog."

Jasmine: "And my name is Jasmine the seedrian. It is nice to meet you Amy."

Amy: "Right back at you."

Ashley: "Don't you think we should get going to Tails' workshop now?"

Amy: "Yes let's go."

On the way the girls where getting to know each other better.

Jasmine: "So Amy is there someone that you love?"

Amy: "Yes there is. I love Sonic the hedgehog."

Jasmine: "Who is he?"

Amy: "You don't know who he is? He is the hero of Mobuis."

Jasmine: "So he is the hero of this world. Cool. My boyfriend is one of the two heroes of our world. His is Blade the Fox, but he has another form too. He is also a hedgehog."

Ashley: "My boyfriend is the other hero of our world. His name is Zack the Fox. He too has another from it is an echidna. He is also Blade's little bother. They can both fuse with each other to form a The Ultimate Hero. Jasmine and I can fuse too, but it can be deadly to both of us."

Amy: "You have so much power. Can you use the Chaos Emeralds?"

Ashley: "The what? We use the Sol Diamonds."

Jasmine: "Are the Chaos Emeralds the source of power in this world?"

Amy: "In a way yes. Sonic, Tails', shadow, and knuckles can use them of power."

Ashley: "Amy we can sense a power in you. It is like the power of the Sol Diamonds."

Amy: "So are you saying I can use the Chaos emeralds?"

Jasmine: "Maybe but we are not sure."

Meanwhile at Tails' workshop.

Sonic: "Tails' how much longer will it take?"

Tails': "Sonic well you shut up! I am trying to work here! Sorry Cosmo. I did not mean to yell in your ear."

Cosmo: "It is okay. Sonic can be annoying, but how much longer will it take?"

Sonic: "Tails' I'm waiting!"

Tails': "SHUT UP SONIC! Not much longer now. Ok I'm done you can get up now."

Cosmo: "Thank you Tails'. When will the results be in?"

Tails': "It will take a day or two. You can stay here if you want."

Cosmo: "Ok. Good night and thanks Tails'."

Tails': "Good night Cosmo." He left her to sleep and went over to where sonic was standing. "Sonic we have a problem"

Sonic: "Another one Tails'. The first one is... well look over at the couch."

Tails' looked at the couch too see two foxes sitting on it.

Sonic: "They say they know Cosmo."

Blade: "My name is Blade the Fox. Cosmo came with us to this world to see you again Tails'."

Zack: "My name is Zack the Fox. We did bring her with us, but we came for another reason, and can we stay the night?"

Tails': "Ok, but there is one thing."

Blade & Zack: "What is it?"

Tails': "Give me all our guns & our swords or you can sleep outside."

Blade: "Ok here."

Zack: "Damn it. Fine! Here!"

Blade: "Why are you so attached to your guns?"

Zack: "These are my favorite guns."

Blade gave all six of his swords, and Zack with some trouble gave up his twin sub-machine guns.

Tails': "You can have them back in the morning. Okay with you?"

Blade: "Fine with me."

Zack: "Fine with me if that is as early as I can get them back."

Tails' nodded and put them in a safe with a time lock on it. Zack's yelling woke up Cosmo. She looked at the clock that was next to her bed. It said 12:30 at night. She went to the living room where the others were at. When Blade and Zack saw her they stood up from the couch. Tails' and Sonic did not see her because there backs where to her.

Cosmo: "Hey Blade, Zack. What are you doing here?"

Tails': Now knowing she was there. "Cosmo you know them?"

Cosmo: "Yes I do. They helped me get here."

Tails': "Cosmo how can remember? You said you lost your memory."

Cosmo: "I regain it when you said your name." That is when Cosmo stuck her tongue at him.

Outside the workshop the three girls arrived. When Cosmo looked out the window she saw Amy, Ashley, and Jasmine coming to the door. She when to open it before they knocked on the door.

Cosmo: "Hey Amy, Jasmine, Ashley. What are you doing here? Well I know Amy is here to see Sonic."

Blade was the 1st to the door to see them, Zack was the 2nd to the door, Tails' was the 3rd to the door, and Sonic was the 1st to the back door. There was only one thing in sonic way of getting away from Amy. The back door was locked and he could not unlocked it.

Amy: "Sonic are you trying to get out the back door?"

Sonic: Now sweating ,"Uh no."

Blade: Smiling evil like "Oh it sure did look like he was to me."

Sonic: sweating more "SHUT UP BLADE! WHO'S SIDE YOU ON ANY WAY?"

Blade: "Amy's side. You run from her all the time you should go on a date with her to make up for that."

Amy: "Please sonic."

Sonic: Now smiling "Sure thing Ames." giving a thumps up and a smile.

Blade: "Now that is much better. Good luck Amy and Sonic."

Amy & Sonic: "What do you mean Blade?"

Zack: "He means that Egghead is going to try to ruin the city."

Amy, Sonic, Cosmo, & Tails': "**WHAT!**"

Blade: "Yes. Sorry we can't help, we have to get back home to stop the evil there."

Ashley & Zack: "Yes."

Jasmine: "I have to take care of my flowers."

Blade: "How many do you two have?"

Jasmine: "We have only four. How many do you have?"

Zack: "We have three plus one more."

Ashley: "How? There are only seven of them."

Blade: "We found something that has power is like it's own."

Cosmo: "Are you all talking about the Sol Diamonds?"

Ashley: "Yes we are. Why?"

Sonic: "I can sense all the Chaos Emeralds and there are more than seven!"

Tails': "You do? How five of them are with knuckles, one is with shadow the last is still some were out there."

Zack: "We will leave in the mourning. That way I can get my guns back."

Blade: "Yes, and I need my swords before we go."

Tails': "Ok. See you in the mourning."

Zack: "That is it you will not see us. We leave when the sun comes up. Cosmo might see us but not you." He leaves the room.

Ashley: "Sorry he is so rude. But I love him all the same."

Cosmo: "If I remember right he was the one how didn't wont to help me come back. That is until Blade got a hold of him. What did you say to him anyway?"

Blade: "All I said to him was 'If he was in your place would he wont someone to help him.'"

Zack: "What the hell are you doing here? You were in jail! How did you get out?" Zack was yelling at some unknown person outside the workshop.

Unknown person: "Hahahahaha! You think a little jail cell can hold me? You don't give me too little crate it!"

Blade: "No that can't be him. Not here, not now." Blade ran outside to see who Zack was yelling at.

Unknown person: "There you are Blade I was wondering when you would show up."

Blade: "You should have stayed in your cell Max the hedgehog!"

Max: "You sound mad. Is it because I almost killed your girlfriend?"

Blade: Now very angry at what Max just said" **SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ASS HOLE!**"

Max: "No I will not. In fact I think I will try again to finish what I started last time!"

Bade: "**YOU WILL NOT GET THE CHANCE TO EVEN TOUCH HER!**"

Zack: "Blade cool down. Do you remember the last time you got this angry? You turned all crimson red, and ready to KILL!

Max: "He is right you know."

Zack: " You just shut up!"

Blade: Now a little calmer "You better get the fuck out of here NOW!"

Max: "Until we meat again Blade, Zack, Ashley, And Jasmine." He was laughing while flying away.

Blade: Looking around to see if someone was still here "You can come out from behind that tree."

A person came from their hiding spot behind a big tree.

New person: Stunned that someone know where they were "How did you know I was there?"

Blade: "The tree told me. Who are you anyway?"

Person: "My name is Cream the Rabbit, and this is my pet chao Cheese."

Cheese: "Chao chao." Cheese said flying up to Blade.

Cream: "Who are you, why are you at tails' workshop, and what are you doing here?"

Blade: "We came to bring someone back here, they wanted to see tails', and My name is Blade the Fox."

Cream: "You said someone wanted to see tails' who?"

Jasmine: "Blade who is this? Maybe an old girlfriend."

Blade: "WHAT! I told you that you were my first girlfriend."

Cream: Blushing "Hey you look like my friend Cosmo."

Cosmo: Came out the workshop's door "Did someone say my name? Hey Cream what are you doing here?"

Cream: Startled "C-C-COSMO! Is that really you."

Cosmo: "Last time I checked."

Cream just past out right there. If Blade's speed was not as fast as Sonics. Cream might have been badly hurt.

Blade: Carrying a sleeping cream "That was close. She could have gotten hurt very badly." He went inside and put cream on the couch.

Zack: "And were are we going to sleep?"

Blade: standing up "You will sleep on the chair, the girls will sleep on the love seat, and I will sleep on the floor. Does anyone have something else?" Folding his arms.

Zack: "Yes I do. I thought that Cosmo would forget us so I brought a tint."

Blade: "You did? Cool I thought about it but didn't say anything. Give me the tint I will sleep outside. You can sleep in here."

Zack: pulling out the tint "Here you go." He gave the tint to Blade "And thanks for saying you will sleep outside."

Blade: Taking the tint "It's ok. I have camped out before you know. And someone has to look out for Max right?"

Zack: "Then I should go not you. You will not get us if he comes."

Blade: "I am the stronger with out my swords then you are with out your guns."

Zack: Thinking "You are right. Ok but I want you get us if he shows up."

Blade: "Sure."

Later on in the night.

Tails', Cosmo, Ashley, Zack, Cream, and Cheese were fast asleep. Tails' and Cosmo was in Tails' bed, Ashley was on the love seat, Zack was in the chair, and Cream and Cheese was on the couch. Sonic and Amy was still on there date. Jasmine was walking up to Blade. Blade was sitting on the ground looking at the way Max went, then he sniffed the air. When he did he got a the sent of Jasmine.

Jasmine: "Blade are you ok? You seem stressed."

Blade: "I'm just fine. Why do you ask?"

Jasmine: Setting down next to her boyfriend. "You keep staring the way Max went."

Blade: Standing up in a fighting position. "Here he comes. Go wake the others."

Max: Running at Blade at full speed. "Ready to die Blade the fox!"

When Max finally got close to Blade. Blade already had all six of his swords floating around him. With one flick of his wrist all six of his swords went straight towards Max. The first sword was the color of crimson red. The second sword was the color of sun rays. The third sword was the color of Aqua Blue. The fourth sword was the color of trans loosens white. The fifth sword was the chaos black. The sixth sword was the color of emerald green. When each sword struck a new power emerged from each sword.

Max: Kneeling on one knee in pain. "How can you have so much power, with only three sol diamonds?"

Blade: Starring with the blood red eyes, ready to finish Max off for good. "I have no diamonds. This is the power of anger."

With that Max admitted defeat and fled the seen, to meet up with his partner's.

Blade: After finally calming down and his swords vanishing, "Well that's over with, I wonder how everyone else is doing?"

Right then everyone came out the door of the workshop. They ran up to Blade to see if he was ok. When they got there they saw he a cut on his upper right arm.

Zack: "So you used your swords to beat him. You should wait."

Jasmine: "You said you would wait."

Blade: "I never said 'I would wait'."

Tails': Still rubbing his eyes "Wait your swords are in the safe. How can you use them?"

Blade: "I get this cut if I use my Sol Swords. The swords in the safe are the ones I fight with."

An hour after the fight between Blade and Max, Sonic and Amy finished there date. On the way back they saw Max run by them.

Amy: Looking at Sonic "What was that about?"

Sonic: Looking at a running Max "I have no idea Amy, but he looked hurt to me."

Amy: Nodding in agreement "Same here, he did look hurt to me too."

When they got to the workshop they saw Jasmine standing outside the workshop doors.

Sonic & Amy: Walking up to Jasmine hand in hand. "Hey Jasmine. What happened here?"

Jasmine: Looking at Sonic & Amy. "Blade got in a fight with Max, and got hurt a little."

Tails': Now coming outside "More than a little. His right leg, and upper left tail are broken. He can't go anywhere right now, not even back to his own world. I'm sorry I have tell you this now."

Jasmine: Looking at Tails' "It's ok. I understand. Plus Zack and Blade are the only ones that can send us home, and I kind like it here. Woods all over. It is nice to hear some more trees voices here."

Cosmo: Now coming out the doors of the workshop "I know what you mean. It is the same to me as well. That is why I like it here too."

Sonic: "Amy do you what stay at my house for the night?" Looking at Amy whiting for an answer.

Amy: Smiles at Sonic "What do you think?"

Sonic: "Will I don't know."

Amy: "**YYYEEESSS!"**

Tails': Laughing at sonic "You of all people should now that Amy would say 'yes' to something like that."

Cosmo: "I know I would say that to Tails'. If he asked me that."

Tails': "Will do you Cosmo? I mean stay with me here for good."

Cosmo: "Tails' you know the answer. I just said it to."

Sonic: "I know her answer I was thinking that it was nicer to ask."

Tails': "Same here Sonic."

Amy & Cosmo: "Sure. Ok boys what ever you say."

Sonic: "Come on Amy lets go there is a bed calling our names."

Amy: "You mean to say you will sleep with ME!"

Sonic: "Yes. Is there some thing wrong with that?"

Amy: "No. Nothings wrong with it. I am just surprised that is all."

Jasmine: "You think you are the only one getting lucky to night? I am too, and maybe you too Cosmo."

Tails': Blushing "WHAT! No! I'm not ready for that! I'm only 13 years old!"

Cosmo: Also blushing "I am not ready for that ether! I'm only am 12 years old!"

Jasmine: "That is too bad. Hey Tails' what is the age limit?"

Tails': No longer blushing "It is 16. Why?"

Blade: Coming outside "That is good. I am 19, and ready for that." He had some bandages on his right arm. He also had a cast on his upper left tail, and right leg.

Sonic: "That is cool. I too am 20."

Jasmine: "I am 17, but I'm not ready. Hey Blade do you think we could go on a date first?"

Blade: Smiling "Sure why not."

Jasmine: "YES!"

Amy: "You know I am 18." Smiling at Sonic

Sonic: Smiling back at Amy "You don't say. Then let's go!"

Amy: "Sure."

Sonic: Picks up Amy in the bride stile "You better hold on tight Amy."

Sonic ran at full speed (which is about 15000 miles per hour) in the way of his home. After a sec. He was at his house with Amy in his arms.

THE END OF THIS STORY! NEXT ONE COMING SOON!


End file.
